les armes secretes
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Après Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, La Bête et Jafar c'est à Crochet d'y passer! Avertissement: débilité profonde! Je vais pas devenir sérieuse du jour au lendemain... XD Et non, ce projet n'était pas mort, seulement endormi...
1. Hades

Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, selon le cas)

Voici un petit délire venu de je ne sait où, et que j'ai décidé, après une longue réflexion, de publier.

Résumé:C'est, comme le titre l'indique l'explication d'une arme secrète, mais fait à ma manière, autrement dit, c'est du n'importe quoi! Ma première victime est: (roulement de tambour) le maître des Enfers: Hades!

À disclamer:Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à square enix et Disney. Il n'y a que moi qui m'appartiens! et l'écolo, mais j'en veux plus, je vous le donne si vous voulez...

Je remercie mon petit frérot qui l'as lu et m'a conseillé de le publier pour votre plus grand bonheur! (ou malheur, c'est aussi selon les cas)

**

* * *

**

**L****'arme secrète d'Hades**

En fait, le dieu des enfers est plus fort qu'on pourrait le penser : Il peut faire une attaque pratiquement imparable. Cette attaque spéciale est de mettre feu aux sous-vêtements de ses opposants. Lorsqu'il fait cette attaque, la victime ne peut se défendre, trop occupé à tenter d'éteindre l'incendie. Imaginez Auron qui cour en rond le pantalon en feu… Il n'aurait aucune chance de vaincre le dieu de la mort, puisqu'il veillerait à sauver sa virilité plutôt que de contre-attaquer. Et puis, inévitablement, il se jetterait dans le Styx dans le but d'éteindre l'intime incendie, où les âmes damnées l'emporteraient.

Hades s'amuse aussi à brûler les bas des jeunes femmes, dans l'espoir qu'elles assassinent une laveuse par exaspération, puisque la diminution des stocks de bas les oblige à relaver les mêmes bas tout le temps, ce qui leur donne des envies de meurtre. Un acte qui les mènent évidement en enfer, puisqu'il est bien connu que les tueuses de laveuse finissent en enfer…

Ce dieu est aussi soupçonné d'être responsable du réchauffement de la planète, puisqu'il surchaufferait sa demeure situé dans le sous sol de cette dernière. Hades monte autant le chauffage, car il est très frileux. Il semble toujours être victime d'hypothermie, la preuve est la couleur de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Il tenterait aussi par cette tactique sournoise de faire fondre la calotte glacière.

Exemple :

Hades : Il fait froid…

Il monte le chauffage de l'Enfer

Un écolo : Noooon! Vous allez tuer Peanuts l'ours polaire!

Hades : Je vois pas où est le problème…

L'écolo : l'ours polaire est une espèce protégé sensible à l'augmentation de la température. Nous nous devons de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les sauver de l'extinction. Si les ours s'éteignent, cela chamboulera le règne animal, car ses puces mourront peut-être éventuellement avec lui, même si elles ne sont probablement pas spécifiques à l'ours polaire de l'Arctique….

Hades : rien à foutre du sac à puce! Par contre, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler petit…

L'écolo : Mais…

Met le feu aux sous-vêtements de l'écolo …

L'écolo finira dans le monde des morts avec d'horribles souffrances et probablement quelques succubes le hantant à tout jamais… Preuve qu'il ne faut pas enquiquiner un dieu, même si c'est un con avec une sale gueule…

Hades met feu aux bas de l'auteur

Cat, qui regarde le tas de cendre : Merde! Ça se recoud pu là!

Hades : Prends ça comme un avertissement…

L'auteur repart s'acheter des bas en maudissant tout bas celui qui s'en était prit à ses précieux vêtements aux petits motifs de minous…

* * *

Demyx : Des motifs de minous!? Pour vrai?! Laisses-moi voir!

Cat : Si tu veux…

Demyx : Mais c'est pas des chatons! C'est des grenouilles!

Cat : Ben, les autres ont brûlé dans un incendie pas du tout accidentel… Tu sais, celui que t'as pas éteint…

Demyx : J'étais occupé…

Cat : À quoi? Courir en criant à tout le monde de se sauver?

Demyx : … Même pas vrai!

Cat : Hey c'est pas le cerbère là?

Demyx : Aaaaaaah! Courez pour vos vies! (Court et disparait dans un passage des ténèbres)

Cat : Trop facile…=P

* * *

NB: Cat= Black Cat XD = l'auteur = Moi = Celle qui écrit des conneries...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit délire… Si je vois que c'est apprécié j'en écrirai d'autres, j'ai même quelques idées…

Donc si vous voulez connaître d'autres armes secrètes complètement débiles, cliquez sur le joli bouton review =p


	2. Maleficent

Et je suis de retour! (mais je ne dirais pas en force et encore moins pour jouer un mauvais tour... XD)

résumé: Cette fois, j'ai déliré sur Maleficent, un personnage sans doute sous-estimé(par moi la 1er)et que je n'apprécipa pas particulièrement,, je l'avoue, mais l'idé m'est venue comme ça...

à disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas plus que la dernière fois... Et l'écolo n'a toujours pas été réclamé, pourtant il est gentil, propre et bien dressé (après un séjour en enfer, ça forge le caractère...).

Je tiens à remercier Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever pour sa review sympa. Et aussi nmfrter qui m'avait permis d'utilisé son idée (Auron et le pantalon de feu). J'avais oublié de la remercier(avec grande honte).

Désolé pour l'attente, l'histoire était écrite depuis un bout, mais j'ai encore douté à la publier et cet été, j'avais pas accès à un internet potable (c'était l'enfer, et j'ésagère même pas, quand ça prend 1h heure pour avoir ses messages avec juste 13h par mois, disont qu'on limite pas mal...) Mais maintenant je suis de retour à la civilisation et j'arrête de vous embêter avec le blabla un peu inutile...

Bonne Lecture!

**L'arme secrète de Maleficent**

Bien que cette sorcière ait l'air mourante sous sa forme humaine à cause de son teint verdâtre, elle est une redoutable adversaire lorsqu'elle se transforme en dragon. Sous cette forme, elle possède plusieurs atouts : des dents et des griffes acérées, ainsi qu'une force colossale, sans oublier qu'elle crache des torrents de flammes. Cependant, le plus grand danger demeure sa très mauvaise halène, qui sert à empoisonner ces opposants. Elle la propage, entre autre, grâce au feu (se qui explique la couleur du feu…)

Cette halène de chi*te pourrait être causée par une accumulation de tartre dentaire, car un dragon, étrangement, ça ne se brosse pas les dents…

Maleficent : Avec quoi je pourrais le faire? T'as vu la taille de ma gueule?

Cat : Ben, avec un balai…

Grognement

Cat : Mais ça n'enlèvera pas ce qu'il y a déjà… Ni les risques de gingivite ou de carries… je peux te faire un détartrage pas cher si tu veux…

Autre grognement

Cat : Je dis ça pour t'aider, sinon je vais aller voir Hades, il a tellement pas de belles dents. C'est peut-être pas un animal, mais il a vraiment un caractère de chien…

Maleficent : D'accord… Mais je vais perdre une arme très puissante…

Cat : Ben après tu vas pouvoir les éblouir avec ton sourire! Et puis s'est mieux pour les rendez-vous galants…

Maleficent : Oui, en effet, j'ai vu un joli dragon l'autre jour, il était petit, mais ne manquait pas d'humour et de charisme…

Cat : Il était pas rouge aussi? Cornes bleues? Avec des moustaches?

Maleficent : Oui! Tu le connais?

Cat : Mouais… Mushu… de très belles dents… J'te le présenterais…

Maleficent : Merveilleux!

Cat : Bon, allez ouvre.

L'auteur perd connaissance à cause de l'odeur…

Elle se fait réveiller par les gifles amicales d'une dragonne d'une tonne.

Cat : Ayeuh! Quelle délicatesse!

Maleficent : T'as vue la taille de mes pattes? Je ne peux pas être plus «délicate». Alors on continue? Je veux être belle pour Mushu.

Cat : ouais… Bon je vais aller chercher un pince-nez…

L'accessoire en place, l'auteur demande courageusement à sa patiente pas très patiente d'ouvrir à nouveau.

Cat : Merde!

Maleficent : Quoi?

Cat : Cé dégueux! J'ai jamais vu autant de plaque… Je vais chercher un marteau-piqueur…

Morale de l'histoire : Il peut être dangereux d'aider quelqu'un à se débarrasser de quelque chose qui est tout aussi dangereux que cette personne…

* * *

Demyx : T'as vraiment détartré un dragon?

Cat : Nah, juste un chien… Mais c'était bien fait…

Demyx : …

Cat : C'est dans mon cour de dentisterie que j'ai songé à détartrer un dragon… J'ai eu de la chance de pas me faire prendre à rêvasser par ma prof…

Demyx : Tu suis pas en classe, c'est mal!

Cat : Viens pas me faire la leçon… C'est pour le bien(ou peut-être le mal) des lecteurs! Faut bien que je pense à quelle arme et à quel perso sera le sujet du prochain chapitre…

Demyx : Moi! Moi!

Cat : Non

Demyx : Pourquoi?

Cat : Bah, je pensais pas faire les membres de l'organisation tout de suite… et je ferais ceux avec du talent …

Demyx : Ceux avec du talent? C'est-à-dire?

Cat : pas toi…

Mélopée Nocturne s'en va en pleurant…

J'avoue, encore une fois, j'ai pas été gentille avec ce pauvre Demyx. Décidément c'est une habitude! Mais vous savez, on dit : «Qui aime bien châtie bien». Mais je vais quand même aller lui faire des excuses…

Une review est toujours appréciée =) Je jure que je vais mettre moins de temps pour la prochaine...


	3. Ursula

J'aurais au moins tenu une promesse: moins d'attente que la dernière fois! XD Mais je crois pas que ça va durer...

Merci à **Ariani Lee** pour sa merveilleuse idée! J'y avais pas pensé du tout et j'était bloqué sur les autres armes, c'est bien moi ça, en écrire 7 à la fois et trouver le moyen de se bloquer quand même...  
J'espère que tu l'aimeras!  
Merci aussi à **nmfrter** (Vive le bacon et les roulades dans l'herbe) et à **Tsukiyo2894** pour leur reviews.

Résumé: Cette fois au menu il y a de la pieuvre acompagné d'une petite volaille dans leurs sauce d'idioties...

à disclamer: Y'a rien qui m'appartient, même la perruche n'est pas réelement à moi, elle est heureusement au département de santé animale... ET l'écolo a fait une fugue, mais je l'ai pas cherché, car j'ai pas juste ça à faire chercher des imbéciles en manque d'attention...

Bonne lecture! (ou devrais-je dire bonne chance? XD)

**L'arme secrète d'Ursula**

Cette femme pieuvre est terriblement dangereuse en combat rebroché, puisqu'avec ses nombreux tentacules il lui est aisé d'étrangler ses opposants (jusqu'à 7 si elle utilise ses mains). Elle peut aussi tenter de prendre le contrôle des océans avec la magie ou un cure-dent lorsqu'il n'y a pas de trident disponible. Cette créature peu pacifique, malgré tous ses atouts, préfère éviter les combats. Afin de parvenir tout de même à la victoire, la sorcière affiche presque constamment une apparence repoussante, sauf lorsque ses plans diaboliques exigent le contraire… Sa laideur excessive n'est pas l'unique moyen servant à repousser les indésirables, sa voix de casserole fait aussi un travail plus que remarquable.

Ce machin des mers possède aussi un grand don de séduction qui lui permet d'attirer les âmes innocentes entre ses tentacules. Ainsi, elle peut les utiliser pour accomplir ses sombres desseins. On peut citer Ariel, la jolie sirène à la douce voix qui a conclut un marché avec cette sorcière…

Ursula : Quelle idiote! C'était trop facile!

Cat : Hé! Insulte pas Ariel! C'est comme insulter mon enfance!

Ursula : Et toi tu m'appelle bien le «machin»…

Cat : Ça compte pas parce que c'est moi l'auteure, donc c'est moi qui décide…

Cette tricheuse se sert de divers artifices afin de changer sa taille, en effet au cours de certains combats elle augmente son volume corporel, ce qui lui donne un gros avantage…

Ursula : Comment ça tricheuse!?

Cat : Ben c'est pas correcte de se grossir davantage pour être sûre de gagner, c'est juste totalement déloyal…

Ursula : Et tu me traite de grosse en plus!?

Cat : Heu… Je crois pas que ça soit le mot qui conviennent, je dirais plus démesurée...

Ursula: Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te fait le «machin démesuré»!

Un tentacule tenta de s'enrouler autour du cou de l'auteur. Qui l'esquiva tout en se sauvant à grande vitesse.

* * *

Demyx : Ah! Ah! Tu te sauve toi aussi!

Cat : Elle en voulait à ma vie!

Demyx : Avoue que t'es aussi une trouillarde!

Cat : J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas… et c'est normal de pas vouloir se faire trucider par une pieuvre, ou mordre par les perruches…

Demyx : T'as vraiment peur des perruches?

Cat : NON! Juste des morsures, ça fait plus mal qu'on le pense…

Demyx, qui rit : Non, mais franchement, ça doit pas être aussi pire…

Cat : Arrête de te marrer! Je vais te lancer toutes les perruches de la classe à tes trousses! Et tu va voir que la mienne c'est la plus sadique, elle s'accroche la p'tite ****

Demyx se fait enfermer dehors pour cause d'hilarité à mon endroit… On ne se moque pas impunément de l'auteure...

* * *

Si vous avez des noms intéressants pour une perruche aimant arracher des bouts de peau à de pauvres étudiants, faites moi des suggestions, car pour l'instant, les seuls noms que je lui trouve ne sont pas très répétables… Sinon elle restera _no name_ jusqu'à ce que j'ai la joie de plus m'en occuper… Si cela peut vous inspiré, elle est jaune et verte avec un peu de gris…

Mais même si vous vous foutez de mon histoire de perruche, vous pouvez me faire une review pour le reste ou si vous avez des idées d'armes, je suis preneuse!


	4. Oogie Boogie

Me revoilà! pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire!

Merci à** Tsukiyo2894**, **Ariani Lee** et **Nmfrter** pour leur reviews^^ Je vous adore!  
hum... Godzilla, ça aurait été bien...

résumé: Si vous êtes là, vous savez lire le titre... Mais je vais quand même vous le dire : c'est un «stupide sac d'insectes».

à disclamer: Ça aussi vous le savez... j'ai pas de raison valable de me répeter, sauf le fait que j'aime radoter...

Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**L'arme secrète d'Oogie Boogie**

Il est tellement dégueux qu'on préfère passer notre chemin… Non, mais franchement, a-t-on vraiment envi de l'éventrer pour répandre son contenu immonde sur le sol et voir tous ses insectes ramper sur le sol déjà pas très propre?

Oogie : Mes insectes sont très propres!

Cat (regard de dégout): Mouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

Oogie : Vérifie par toi-même, je les lave tous les soirs…

Cat (qui tente de s'éloigner): On va dire que je te crois…

Tout comme Ursula, mr Boogie a le pouvoir de se grossir, la différence est qu'il peut fusionner avec son manoir lugubre, ce qui déconcerte les ennemis. Bien que cela soit impressionnant, ça n'a pas de réel utilité, pour certains, ça facilite la victoire face à ce truc, car ses points faibles (les genres de globes mauves qui faut taper dessus) se retrouvent exposés. Il ne reste qu'à les détruire, ce qui est aisé puisqu'il a alors de la difficulté à contre-attaquer (plus on est gros, plus c'est difficile d'atteindre certaines parties).

Oogie : Quoi!? Mais je suis pas facile à battre!

Cat : Bon c'est peut-être pas l'avis général…

Oogie (content d'avoir fait peut-être fait souffrir quelques personnes) : Et je suis agile pour ma corpulence!

Cat : C'est aussi ce qu'ils disent tous…

Oogie : Mais y'en a qui me trouve sexy

Cat : Heu… ouais, Madame Patate… arrête de m'interrompre maintenant, sinon il y aura des conséquences…

Vu sa ressemblance avec un sac à patates, il peut passer inaperçu dans les marchés ou les épiceries, même si son costume est fait en réalité pour se camoufler dans la sombre et poussiéreuse ville d'Halloween.

Oogie : Sac à patate?! C'est de la jute qualité supérieure!

Cat : Mouais et c'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours un fil qui dépasse et s'accroche partout? Et je t'avais dit de plus me déranger!

Oogie : C'était juste une spécification…

Cat : Trop tard, je t'avais avertie, de quoi j'aurai l'air si ne mets pas mes menaces à exécution?

Oogie : De quelqu'un de sympa?

Cat : Je suis pas sympa, j'ai une réputation à entretenir!

L'auteur attrape le fil qui dépasse et tire dessus, ce qui découd le sac d'insectes et répand le contenu sur le plancher.

Cat : Maintenant ramasse ce fouillis et ne me dérange plus même si j'ai fini…

Oogie : Ursula! Elle est pas gentille avec moi!

Un siège vide peut maintenant témoigner de l'absence de l'auteur.

* * *

Demyx : Tu t'es encore sauvée!

Cat : Au nombre de fois que j'ai fait le tour de kh, tu t'es sauvé bien plus souvent que moi…

Demyx : o,o

Cat : Et en plus j'ai apprivoisé ma perruche! (enfin presque) Mais elle a rendu l'âme après m'avoir infligé près de deux douzaines de morsures, plus la douzaine d'autres personnes qu'elle a attaqué.

Demyx : C'est triste…

Cat : Ouais, je commençais à l'aimer, j'aurai pu en faire une perruche de garde… ah, ma petite _No name_…

Demyx : Elle avait pas de nom?

Cat : Oui, _No name_, car le fait de l'appeler pas de nom, c'est en fait lui en donner un…

Demyx : J'suis pas sur de comprendre…

Cat : Laisse faire c'est trop philosophique pour toi, c'est entre nmfrter et moi ;)

Bien, je profite du fait que Dem tente de comprendre pour vous quêter une review, car c'est un peu ce que je fais à chaque fois… J'adore ça, j'y peux rien… XD


	5. La Bête

Et non, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic! J'avais juste plus d'idée...

Merci à **Ariani Lee** et **nmfrter** pour leur review

Résumé: Quoi? vous savez pas lire le titre?

À disclamer: Bah, je le sais, vous le savez... c'est ça qui est ça...

Bon la mise en page f**k comme d'hab... mais de toute façon ça rendra pas moins con ce que j'écris...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**L'arme secrète de la Bête **

La Bête entretient un climat de peur dans son palais : obscurité, statue effrayantes (ou juste laides, c'est selon), hurlement fréquents et grands espaces vides. Ce qui incite tout intrus à repartir d'où il vient sans visiter les lieux, mais surtout, sans tenter de rencontrer le propriétaire. Voilà donc un moyen de ne pas perdre de temps ou d'énergie dans une bataille, ou tout simplement pour ne pas avoir à inviter la visite surprise à diner. Car comment expliquer que la vaisselle parle et cours partout dans la cuisine sans devoir devenir mélancolique face à un passé ou tout était plus simple (autrement dit, quand il n'avait pas à faire la course avec une assiette pour avoir son steak).

Ses serviteurs peuvent aussi faire un premier trillage dans les ennemis, en s'occupant eux-mêmes des plus faibles. Comme quoi ils peuvent être un peu utile…

Cet ancien prince…

La Bête : Je suis toujours un prince…

Cat : Bon ok…

Ce truc poilu, qui n'en a pas l'air, mais qui est un prince, bave sur ces opposants pour mieux les vaincre. Tout dépendant de la force de l'attaque, il peut soit juste dégouter ou coller ses ennemis. Dans le premier cas, ils doivent aller laver leurs vêtements et leur arme, se qui retarde l'affrontement. Dans le second, ils ne peuvent plus bouger, pris dans la substance gluante, se qui empêche tout bonnement la confrontation.

Bien sur, comme toute créature de ce genre, il peut aussi griffer, mordre, écraser, broyer, encorner, démolir et j'en passe…

Il possède aussi une attaque avec effets à retardement : Il peut nous transmettre la rage. Ce virus cause un disfonctionnement nerveux, puis la mort… Étrangement, La Bête semble être porteur sain, ce qui ne s'est probablement jamais vu ailleurs…

La Bête : Non je peux plus faire ça, Belle m'a fait vacciner…

Cat : Ah… dommage… j'allais te le proposer… j'ai du moi aussi me faire vacciner après une morsure de Saix dans une autre fic… moi qui ai peur des piqures…

La Bête : Bah c'est pas si pire…

Cat : Facile à dire quand on a la peau dur comme du cuire!

Cette créature est doté d'une peau dure recouvert d'un épais pelage, ce qui le protège du froid tout comme des blessures mineures. Par contre, ayant l'air doux, cela pourrait attirer les amateurs de peluches…

La Bête, avec un regard mauvais : Tu trouve que j'ai l'air d'un toutou?

Cat : heu… pas avec cet air là…

Tous ces poils peuvent causer des allergies, ce qui donne l'avantage au prince pendant que ses adversaires se mouchent. De plus cette fourrure est une résidence appropriée pour les puces, qui peuvent occasionner des démangeaisons dans l'autre camp.

La Bête : Non… Belle m'a fait traité contre les parasites…

Cat : Ah… une autre chose que je peux plus te proposer… Mais sérieux, Belle est vraiment en train de te domestiquer…

La Bête : Ben elle m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas faire, on ne dormirait plus dans le même lit…

Cat : Écoute, je veux pas le savoir…

La dernière chose qu'il fait, s'il n'y a plus aucun autre échappatoire, c'est raconter sa triste histoire afin d'émouvoir et faire pitié, dans le but que l'adversaire mettre lui-même fin au combat. Ensuite La Bête n'a qu'à décider s'il le laisse partir ou s'il profite de ce moment de faiblesse.

La Bête : Hey j'suis pas comme ça moi! Je n'attaque pas dans le dos…

Cat : Ben oui… y'en a qui pensent ça de leur chien, et ils se retrouvent avec des dents aux fesses…

La Bête : Oses-tu me comparer à un chien?

Cat : Non… jamais de la vie… (mais se sauve, sure de pas être crue)

* * *

Demyx : Encore sauvé! Tu le fais plus souvent que tu le dis…

Cat : Parce que tu pense que j'en suis fière? Toi tu l'es?

Demyx : …

Cat : Bon… J'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci…

Demyx : Peut-être parce que tu devrais étudier plutôt que faire ça?

Cat, avec un air coupable : qui sait… mais j'suis plutôt écœuré là, car peu importe le temps que j'étudie, il va nous foutre des questions sur des trucs qui sont écrits nulle part… mais bon j'y retourne…

Joyeux Noël! Et bonne année!

Vous pouvez me faire un p'tit cadeau en me faisait un review…


	6. Jafar

salut!

merci à **nmfrter, Yunlihn** et ma béta **Ariani Lee** pour leur review

Résumé: C'est comme les autres, mais avec Jafar...

À disclamer: Je m'appartiens, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'arme secrète de Jafar

Cat : Je dois vraiment le faire? Sur lui aussi?

Demyx : Ouais! Prouve-nous que tu as vraiment du talent…

Cat : …

Demyx : Allez Pour une fois que c'est pas un animal, ça va te faire du changement…

Hadès : Hum, hum! Parce que je suis une bête moi?

Cat : T'as plus mauvais caractère que Cerbère…

Demyx : Run! Run Away!

Cat : Merde! Je sais qu'il s'enflamme pour un rien, mais tu peux pas l'éteindre?

Demyx, en disparaissant : Pas si tu le fais se fâcher!

L'Auteur partit aussi se cacher, question de sauver ses bas…

* * *

Jafar, le conseiller du sultan, use surtout de ruse et de tromperie afin d'arriver à ses fins, c'est-à-dire pour prendre le contrôle d'Agrabah. Il tenta de convaincre ce dernier de lui donner sa fille en mariage par divers artifices, dont l'hypnose, grâce à son bâton à la tête de serpent. Prouvant par ce fait qu'il avait une tendance pédo…

Jafar : Quoi!?

Cat : Jasmine va avoir 16 ans dans le premier film…

Jafar : mais y'a plein de mariages où la fille n'a que 16 ans…

Cat : Je sais, mais j'avais envie de te traiter de pédo… T'as une face pour ça…

Jafar n'est pas un vrai sorcier, il utilise plutôt l'alchimie, faisant ainsi croire à de la magie. Autrement dit, c'est un menteur incapable…

Jafar : Hey!

Cat : Pourquoi on m'interrompt toujours?!

En cas de besoin, c'est-à-dire s'il n'a pas réussi à atteindre ses buts avec ses autres tours, il peut distribuer des coups de bâton. Mais il préfère capturer un génie afin que celui-ci lui confère de réels pouvoirs. Il peut ensuite faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, don se transformer en…

Cat : Merde! Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait pas d'animaux!!

Demyx : hein?

Cat : Bien il se transforme en cobra géant…

Demyx : Ah…. J'avais oublié…

Jafar : C'est quand même un moment important…

Cat : Toi, on t'a pas parlé… Surtout que les animaux, tu les maltraites…

Jafar : …

Cat : en plus avec sa taille, je peux pas appliquer ce que j'ai appris à l'école… Juste ce que Demyx m'a enseigné…

Malgré sa transformation en reptile géant, le vizir ordonna au génie de le transformer lui-même en génie. Évidemment cette transformation est imposante, dangereuse, potentiellement mortelle pour ses opposants, mais cela le rend aussi vulnérable, car comme tout génie, il est victime du contrôle du propriétaire de la lampe.

Dans le fond, Jafar n'est pas si fort que ça…

Jafar : hey! Ne m'insulte pas!

L'homme se transforma en serpent.

Cat : Arg!

L'auteur mit donc en pratique ce que le sitariste lui avait appris et s'enfuit en criant.

* * *

Demyx : …

Cat : Oublies pas que c'est toi qui m'as forcée à le faire…

Demyx : …

Cat : Bon je retourne à autre chose… J'ai des perso à faire souffrir…

Demyx :…

Cat : Merde! Mais dis quelque chose ou je vais devoir te remplacer…

Demyx : heu… review please?


	7. Capitaine Crochet

Je sais, y'a plus d'un an 1/2 que je n'ai pas posté d'arme secrète, je n'avais pas d'idée, jusqu'à cette semaine, il semblerait que l'air de la compagne m'aie inspirée! et accessoirement d'avoir jouer à BBS... XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'arme secrète du Capitaine Crochet**

En voilà un qu'on peut facilement oublier…

Crochet : Quoi? Mais c'est quoi ce début de présentation?

Cat : Mais c'est pas vrai! Pas déjà de l'interruption! Laisse-moi travailler en paix!

Pourquoi on peut facilement l'oublier? Simplement parce qu'il n'est qu'un humain, sans pouvoir magique, ce qui le différencie des sujets précédents. Il ne peut qu'utiliser des armes banales contre ses ennemis, soit le sabre d'abordage, fusil et canon. Il ne faut pas négliger que ce dernier est relié à son navire, mais puisqu'il passe plus de la moitié de son temps dessus, c'est donc une arme qu'il emploie souvent.

Le capitaine tire son nom du crochet qu'il porte à la main gauche. Certaines rumeurs affirmeraient qu'il pourrait inter changer son crochet contre d'autres accessoires. J'ai d'ailleurs espoir de le surprendre avec un plumeau…

Crochet : Rêve toujours…

Cat : Que de déceptions… Il y a un flagrant manque de coopération dans le coin…

Le capitaine n'utilise pas que les attaques physiques contre ses adversaires, il utilise entre autres, le kidnapping, le chantage, la ruse, la manipulation… Quand on y pense, c'est surtout ces derniers points qui font de lui un des grands méchants de Disney!

Crochet : Je suis un des grands méchants? Tu le penses vraiment?

Demyx : C'est sur que le chapeau aide à ce qu'il fasse plus grand…

Cat : Je sens de la jalousie ici… et c'est pas bien pour la concentration.

Il a aussi une autre arme, qui aux premiers abords apparait comme une menace pour lui-même : Le crocodile. Et oui, ce charmant reptile faisant tic-tac (à ne pas confondre avec les tamias Tic et Tac) peut lui servir pour se débarrasser d'indésirables, ce qui est utile et distrayant. Et quoi de mieux que le supplice de la planche pour mettre un peu d'entrain dans l'équipage?

Crochet : Toi tu me comprends…

Demyx : Mais il serait pas lèche-bottes?

Cat : Demyx! Arrête! Ça te va pas bien la jalousie! Et puis laissez-moi terminer!

Malgré tous ces atouts, Crochet s'est fait battre par des gamins à de nombreuses reprises… Mais il semble bien se remettre de ces humiliations cinglantes, continuant toujours ses plans afin de vaincre, ce qui témoigne d'une grande persévérance. C'est certes une grande force, mais parfois, vaudrait mieux abandonner… mais bon, il n'est pas temps de lancer un débat…

On peut dire que cet homme est réellement sans pitié, car il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à des enfants si l'occasion lui était donnée, surtout à un certain Peter Pan…

Crochet : Ne prononce pas ce nom!

Cat : Je vais pas commencer à l'appeler Vous-savez-qui! C'est déjà pris!

Demyx : la peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcir la peur en la chose elle-même.

Cat : Hé oui… dis, on aurait pas les mêmes lectures?

Si on y pense, Crochet est un peu (beaucoup) pathétique, car il n'arrive même pas à surpasser des enfants… ni des adolescents… car n'oublions pas qui a lamentablement perdu à deux reprises contre des maitres de la keyblade…

Peut-être que s'il avait eu des pouvoirs magiques, le capitaine aurait pu s'en prendre à des adultes…

Crochet : Finalement, je t'aime pas toi…

Cat : je sais… et je vais y aller avant que tu ne m'attaques…

Et voici l'auteure, encore et toujours en cavale!

Demyx : J'ai bien cru du tu allais être gentille avec lui…

Cat : Moi aussi, mais la fièvre est passée…

Demyx : Sinon… tu te rends compte, que tu t'enfuis souvent?

Cat : Oui, je sais… Y'a que Maleficent avec qui je me suis bien entendue… et j'ai quand même failli mourir… Je crois que j'aime vivre dangereusement…

* * *

Merci à **nmfrter, Yunlihn** et** x-magiik-x** pour leur review^^

Je ne peux pas prédire quand je m'attaquerai à un autre personnage, tout dépendra de si j'ai un coup d'inspiration...


	8. Scar

Ma mère m'a donné le roi lion, le visionnement m'a inspiré ^^ Faut dire que c'est un de mes Disney préféré et il y a un moment que je voulais "m'occuper" de Scar, mais l'inspiration tardait à arriver...

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**L'arme secrète de Scar  
**

Il faut se méfier de ce lion à l'air si frêle, qui avoue lui-même ne pas avoir été avantagé par la nature. Il n'est certes pas une menace en combat singulier loyal, cependant jamais il ne se battra de façon loyale. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un méchant! Ce lion est manipulateur et use de tromperie pour parvenir à ses buts, dont le principal est de devenir le roi de la Terre des Lions.

Il tente toujours d'éviter les batailles, comme en envoyant ses alliées les hyènes à sa place, il les envoie aussi faire les sales besognes d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il se bat, il utilise la fourberie, soit en usant les sentiments de culpabilité de ses opposants afin de les fragiliser, soit en utilisant leur pitié pour leur faire un sale coup, comme leur envoyer de la braise dans les yeux. Il utilise très peu ses griffes et ses crocs, quoiqu'il se sert des premières pour lancer les autres lions dans le vide, technique qu'il semble apprécier particulièrement.

Parlons maintenant des hyènes…

Scar : Mais c'est ma présentation!

Cat : Je sais, mais ce sont tes outils, alors je dois en parler!

Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ces bécasses comme outils? Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont faciles à manipuler! Par contre, elles sont stupides, donc les ordres ne sont pas toujours bien exécutés, mais bon, ce ne sont pas les ennemis qui vont s'en plaindre!

Scar : Si ces imbéciles avaient tué le lionceau…

Cat : bah, t'avais qu'à t'en occuper… mais il y aurait pas eu de quoi faire un film et donc t'aurais juste pas été connu…

Scar : Mais j'aurais été le roi!

Cat : Mouais, pas faux…

Par contre, ces sales bêtes se sont retournées contre lui lorsqu'il a fait un excès de manipulation auprès des lions. Comme quoi il ne faut pas abuser de la sournoiserie, surtout en parlant contre vos alliées, devant elles…

Sinon, que pouvons dire d'autre sur les hyènes? Elles ricanent tout le temps, surtout Ed, elles ont des griffes et de solides mâchoires emplies de dents… Quoi d'autre? Vous saviez qu'elles ne tuent pas leurs proies avant de commencer à les manger? Les victimes meurent de leurs blessures en se faisant grignoter… Alors c'est une chance qu'elles n'aient pas attrapé Simba…

Demyx : Erk… t'aurais pu t'abstenir de parler de ça…

Cat : Je sais, mais c'est pour démontrer qu'elles faisaient de bons méchants! C'était un excellent choix!

Demyx : Ouais, mais là faut que tu radoucisses le ton…

Cat : Bon, ok…

On soupçonne Scar d'avoir demandé de l'aide au Chat Potté, afin de perfectionner une technique de regard mignon… Inutile de vous dire qu'avec sa tronche, ce fut un échec dramatique. Il aurait sans doute pu traumatiser ses ennemis avec cette tactique, mais j'espère que cela « restera notre petit secret », il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne conscience de cette arme de destruction massive…

Que dire d'autre sur ce lion? Qu'il est facile à transformer en sans cœur? Que son esprit persiste après la mort? Ces points, qui sont bien évidement vrai, n'en font pas vraiment un adversaire plus coriace…

Scar : Mais c'est quoi cette fin?

Cat : La vérité. Sinon… Je peux te détartrer?

Scar : Seulement si ça signifie que tu me sers de repas…

Devinez quoi… Une auteure en fuite!

-o-O-o-

Cat : Pas de commentaires! C'étaient des menaces très directes!

Demyx : Tu t'enfuis tellement souvent que je pense plus vraiment à en parler…

Cat : Je sais, mais bon, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire toutes sortes de commentaires… ce que des méchants aiment pas trop… Y'a des vérités difficiles à accepter…

* * *

Merci à **Ignie, Ewylyn, nmfrter** et **Ariani Lee**

Je sais pas quand le prochain arrivera ^^" Mlle l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous...


End file.
